pokemonfakemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassidy Caldecutt/Biography
e Cassidy Clara Caldecutt (née Connolly) was once Émile's former girlfriend, until she reappeared in chapter 32 of Stanford. She is also the mother of Stanford; in which he gets his black hair and blue eyes from her. She looks kind of like him, except the opposite sex and slightly shorter than him. Biography Characterization She is very similar to Stanford. She is sensitive, understanding and compassionate. However, if her life is on the line, she will act quickly to protect herself. She is highly intelligent but even though she isn't as witty like Émile is, she tends to catch on very quickly; she quickly learns how to read microexpressions, learning on her first few tries.Stanford: Chapter 98 Before Cassidy's Past She was born to Agnes and Marc Connolly on September 6, 1971 in Birmingham (placeholder), Galar. In Cassidy's Past Her brother was involved in some criminal activity. There was police involvement, as her whole family, was put under witness protection. They were forced to move to Kalos and change their names. Her parents names were changed to Alix Bourgeois and Francis Bourgeois,Stanford: Chapter 94 while her name was changed to Emmaline Bourgeois. She and her family became fluent in French, the mother tongue of Kalos. She eventually met Augustine Sycamore and the two became romantically involved, including trading sexual favours. She states that she isn't proud of this. In chapter 1, she is shown to use a different but strange technique in which she licks her finger to check and see if something is blood or paint. She claims Émile taught her this. After Cassidy's Past She meets Jake Thompson a few years later. He is interested in her ability to maintain her character, despite being under witness protection. In Chapter 99, she is shown to know how to resist being knocked out by a stranglehold, breathing slowly and shallowly.Stanford: Chapter 99 She also gained the ability to hear Fluffy's thoughts briefly, thanks to Logan Kenda's Delphox. In Stanford She first appears in Chapter 32, commanding her Spiritomb, Micah to use Dark Pulse on . She instantly recognised her son after he said his name. She uses a tranquiliser gun on Cyrus, causing him to collapse. She revealed to work under Cyrus undercover,Stanford: Chapter 32 although Émile later remembered that he knew that was her undercover. In Chapter 34, Émile proposes to her, and she immediately says yes. In the same chapter, she comments on how his brother, Gage isn't as flighty as he is.Stanford: Chapter 34 Diseases she suffers from In chapter 95, she states that she's never gotten food poisoning before and hasn't thrown up since she was in fifth grade. She also suffers from coeliac and will get sick after ingesting any kind of gluten.[https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454812/chapters/16940953 Cassidy's Past: Chapter 2] In Chapter 98 of Stanford, it was revealed she got the flu and survived it. As an Interpol officer She is highly intelligent, easily outsmarting anyone that doesn't know her. She can go undercover and be anyone she wants to be, never blowing her cover until the last moments, especially when arresting anyone. Jake noticed this, and despite being 19 years old, he goes ahead and hires her because of her intelligence. She is tied with Logan Kenda and Naomi Onaona in being the youngest Interpol officers. When she turned 20, he promoted her to First Grade Detective, the highest rank below being a Captain. She is good with ballistics and can ID any gun from afar. Weapons Main: Weapons used in Stanford She most carries a Glock 21, a tranquilliser gun used to knock people out but also a SIG P229, a switchblade and a Taser. Relatives Though she only has her parents, she does have Stanford, her only son. She and her parents disowned her convict brother. Her parents ended up adopting Emma, after she rescued her from the streets of Lumiose City. Appellations | group2 = Her family | list2 = |} |} }} Comparisons with other characters/people She is somewhat based on Lindsay Monroe (played by Anna Belknap) of CSI: NY, except she has black hair. She is similar to Stanford, her son. References